


And now I need to know is this real love, or is it just madness keeping us afloat?

by Valar_Morghulis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Tribes, Bestiality, Character Death, Derek's Manpain, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Mating Bond, Possessive Derek, Top Derek, True Mates, War, War - warheroes, Werewolf Hunters, mating for peace, starting a pack, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valar_Morghulis/pseuds/Valar_Morghulis
Summary: My father always said that something had to happen soon to end this war, or we would all join our ancestors in the ground too soon. I knew that he was right of course, but I couldn’t ever understand how he could still hope when I couldn’t ever see even the slightest little sliver of light at the end of the tunnel. Fighting for my life was all I know.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So...I haven't posted anything in like...ages so...really nervous to put this out there ehee. :'O
> 
> English is still my second language so grammatical errors and shit are bound to happen, just letting you know. And since I have no betas, all mistakes are my own. :')

  
  
  
**Anakin POV**   
  
Before the war we were all living in harmony. All wolf tribes were friends with each other and everyone could travel anywhere without any problems. And then it happened. No one really knows WHAT started it. But it did start.  
  
The war went on for a good 20 years or so, swallowing everything in it’s path, peasants, lords, wildlings, wolves, and royals alike. It was like there were simply no stopping it, like a wildfire in the middle of the drought season. My tribe, my pack, had managed to survive through it all even though we too suffered losses so severe that we were close to extinction more than once and our once prosperous numbers were now dwindling, just like the rest of the great nations. No side was a winning side in this never-ending circle of killing or get killed, and we all knew it, but no one even had the slightest idea how to even start working towards something else. Most of us got born into this after all, and we knew nothing else.  
  
My father always said that something had to happen soon to end this war, or we would all join our ancestors in the ground too soon. I knew that he was right of course, but I couldn’t ever understand how he could still hope when I couldn’t ever see even the slightest little sliver of light at the end of the tunnel. Fighting for my life was all I know. He used to be a strong and feared warrior my father, but now in the aftermaths of the war he just looked like an old tired man. It’s like he suddenly started to age twice as fast as normal men after my mother were killed a couple of years ago by the Argent kingdom’s assassins.  
  
.  
  
One day, after we had once more been attacked in our own homes, slaughtered in our own beds and the perpetrators had managed to slip away before we even managed to understand what was happening, my father had had enough.  
  
He locked himself in his quarters with his fiercest warriors, strategists and advisors and refused food and rest for several days, making me and my sisters along with the rest of the pack fear that our alpha had become mad after all. When we saw him and the rest of the wolves emerge from his hut after all those days I felt my heart clench painfully when I saw how utterly exhausted he looked. He looked thin, ragged and frankly more dead than alive, but what really threw me off and made me catch my breath was the huge smile he was wearing on his lips. I hadn’t seen my father smile like that in years, not since my mother was alive.  
  
”I think I have the solution!” He rasped and coughed a little before smiling again. ”I think I can finally stop this stupid war once and for all!” When he started to fall I was already there, taking him in my arms and holding him up when his legs finally gave out from fatigue…and you know what? I believed him.  
  
.  
  
We sent out emissaries to all of the bigger still living and breathing packs, clans, families and royals inviting them to our tribe to negotiate a truce between us all. In my fathers words the emissaries spoke of treaties to be made, contracts to be signed. Surprising us all most of the emissaries actually came back with joyous replies. Apparently our enemies were as sick of this war as we were.  
  
  
  
Within two moons all of the representatives from 15 or so of the biggest families would arrive in our little village, and then they would all sit down and trying to find a way to end this bloodshed once and for all. My father assured me it wouldn’t be easy to please them all, but all we could do was try our hardest and hope that everyone got satisfied. I was more than a little nervous about this since I’ve only ever met people from the other families out on the battlefield when I’ve been slaughtering their kin… but I did trust my father when he said that it would be okay. I really did.  
  
There was a lot that had to be done and seen to before the two moons were up. We still had to manage the harvest, the big hunt and then we had to prepare somewhere to sleep for all the people coming to us. Not all of the leaders were used to stay in simple tents, huts and caves like us, no some of them lived in actual castles…so we had to at least try to accommodate them some.  
  
.  
  
When the first leaders arrived we were prepared. We had guards standing at our borders, greeting everyone and collecting all weapons since weapons have no place at a peace negotiation as my father put it. We were all bathed and clad in our best clothes and we had made a huge welcoming feast for the leaders, trying to make them feel welcome. And it’s at this feast that our story begins for real, with the first time I met **him**.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have heard tales about the Herveaux prince for years. How he is excelling in the war almost as good as myself even though he is but a child. I have heard about his beauty and how fast and silent he can take a life. He is known as the ’angel of death’ on the battle field whereas I am called ’the butcher’. I much prefer his name over mine. I recall the stories I’ve been told about ’the angel of death’ and gasp when I remember that I’ve been told that he is a born alpha, the rarest of our kind. Just before he dances along he smirks at me and licks his lips and I almost choke on the ale that I just swallowed. I can almost swear that I hear him snicker in amusement as he dances along further away from me again. I already miss his red eyes on me.

**Derek POV**  
  
I beg my sisters and my uncle to go to the peace negotiations without me, saying that surely they could handle it themselves. But Laura’s growls of ”You are the bloody alpha Derek! You are EXPECTED to be there!” shut me up fast enough.  
  
I’ve never been much for politics and such nonsense, no, the songs of blood and mayhem always suited me better. When my parents and my youngest siblings were all murdered along with a fourth of our tribe I stopped caring about myself at all. Why should I care about my own happiness if I couldn’t make the rest of my tribe happy? Why should I care about my own safety if I couldn’t keep my tribe safe? It made me reckless and ruthless and I alone have probably killed more men in this war than anyone else, and I’m not only saying that to brag.  
  
In the beginning each kill gave me some sort of solace in my own kingdom of self pity and grief, but after a couple of years the kills gave me nothing. It didn’t matter how I killed them, it didn’t matter how many I killed. I just felt…empty. So when the emissary from the Herveaux tribe came, bearing invitations to sit down and negotiate peace, I felt…relieved. Just the thought of my tribe safe once more…the thought of seeing them thrive and once more be happy…it made something red and warm start to bloom inside of me.  
  
I agreed to the negotiations without a second thought, but when it was only days left until the day we were supposed to leave to be able to reach Herveaux land on time I was starting to regret my decision. What if it was a trap? What if I were leading my people to slaughter once more? Just the thought of it…I got scared for the first time since my parents had been ripped from my life. What changed my mind in the end were the lecture I got from my uncle about the Herveaux tribe. They used to be our greatest allies in the old days, they were always on our side as they shared the same blood as us from the beginning. And the reminder that wolves would never betray their own kin was what made me suck it all up and start to pack up my things for the weeks long trip through the woods to our former and hopefully future allies.  
  
I brought with me my uncle and both of my sisters along with 40 of our best warriors for protection and when we are near Herveaux land and start to run into other leaders and their convoys I am glad that I brought so many. The Yukimura’s brought with them at least 30 warriors while the Argent’s have around 50. Our three parties have to travel together the last of the way through the mountain pass since it was the only way in from this side of the mountain and the very air around us are crackling with electricity and tension. I feel all of their eyes on me as I silently ride between my sisters, and I know that they all mistrust us, the feared and prestigious Hale pack who have laid waste to whole kingdoms…Well, it’s not like I trust them either. The Yukimura’s and the Argent’s have been two of our biggest enemies since as long as I remember.  
  
When we finally see the borders and the Herveaux warriors standing there and greeting us and reliving us of all of our weapons I feel myself start to breathe again. The Herveaux’s are known for being fierce warriors and their reputation makes most men shiver in fear, but since they have never been to war with us, with me, and the fact that I know that they used to be allies, I feel strangely safe and feel myself relax once we cross the border of their village.  
  
Apparently we, the Yukimura’s and the Argent’s are the last to arrive and the feast are to begin as soon as a couple of young Herveaux boys have tended to our horses and showed us where we are supposed to make camps. I am surprised and pleased to see the newly built wooden house that are assigned to us and the tents around it for our warriors, thinking that the Herveaux’s really must have done everything to please us and the other leaders while we stay in their village. The newly built houses are placed on a little hill on the outskirts of the village and seem quite odd and out of place compared to the pack’s own spartan looking tents and huts. I would have preferred a tent myself, but feel oddly safe knowing that my family is sleeping inside of four sturdy-looking walls surrounded by warriors.  
  
We then sit down together with the others around the huge bonfire in the middle of the village as soon as we have made ourselves at home in our living quarters. I thankfully accept the ale and the huge chunks of roasted boar and venison that one of the village boys offer me with a small smile, the rest of my pack digging in as well. I tear into the tender meat with vigor as I look around myself at the others. For now it seems like the rest of the families are keeping mostly to themselves, probably feeling unsure about this whole thing before the negotiations are started, and I really do understand that feeling. For a moment I am feeling a bit surprised that so many of the families and warlords have actually turned up. I see representatives from the McCall pack, the Whittemore pack, the Martin’s, the Mahealani’s, Parrish’s, Stilinski’s, Daehler’s and Raeken’s…and if that wasn’t enough there are even some from the smaller packs and families that I don’t really know the names of but recognize from the bigger battlefields. I tense up a bit as I suddenly lock eyes with the Yukimura leader, a strong looking middle-aged woman with cold calculated eyes crinkled a little in amusement when she sees my stare. I wonder how we will ever be able to trust that woman and her trickster pack, I mean, everyone knows that foxes are not to be trusted and I’ve suffered big losses from fighting them in the war before.  
  
.  
  
After a while alpha Herveaux stands up from his seat on the other side of the fire and start to walk around and greets us all, bowing down low in respect to all the leaders and shaking all of their hands. He come to my pack last and when he extends his arm in the traditional greeting for my tribe I can’t help but smile at the man who smiles back.  
  
”Alpha Hale, I am so pleased to see you among the leaders today. It has grieved me for years that I couldn’t attend your parents funeral even though it was at the same time as my own mate’s…I know this is a little late to say but…I am really truly sorry for your loss. I respected Talia and Jakob enormously.”  
  
”Thank you Alpha Herveaux. I am sorry for the loss of your wife as well, even though I never met her. My mother and father always spoke well of the both of you though. And uncle still sees you as one of his oldest friends.” I say and bow my head in respect to the older alpha.  
  
”Peter? Is he…?” The older alpha start and suddenly look a little pale, that is until my uncle suddenly rises from his seat and chuckle a little.  
  
”Still alive? I’m afraid so Alcide…the world won’t get rid of me that easy.” Peter chuckle and move forward to his old ally. They embrace like old friends and the happiness radiating around them surprises me. I’ve never seen my uncle happy like this, at least not since my parents died, and the sight really warms my heart.  
  
Surprisingly enough Alpha Herveaux stay among my pack after that, talking old memories with my uncle and laughingly tells me, Laura and Cora about all the mischief they came up with as kids. It’s almost…pleasant and I feel myself relax a bit more. If the Herveaux alpha is believing that this whole peace thing is going to work, then I am willing to indulge him.  
  
After a little while of talking about memories and reminiscing about the old times before the war even begun alpha Herveaux stands up from his place beside me and holds out his arms to gather everyones attention.  
  
”I welcome you all to my home and my pack, and I am eternally grateful to you all for making this possible…a negotiation for peace that is. The war has gone on for far too long, and I am pleased that I am not the only one thinking that. Tomorrow we will begin the negotiations after breakfast, so tonight I ask you all to relax and eat and drink and feel welcomed to our village. I now have the pleasure to introduce you to all of my pack’s eligible men and women who are hoping to maybe find their second halves amongst your packs and families. We are wolves as so many of you are as well and we all know that mating with each other will strengthen us all and help with keeping the peace so…enjoy, look them over and maybe you will find someone that catches your eye.” Alpha Herveaux smiles happily and after his last words about 20 or so young men and women come into the light. They are all wearing the traditional celebratory longer loincloths and are all heavily laden with necklaces and arm-rings, gleaming and glittering in the warm light of the fire. They are breathtaking!  
  
As soon as the drums begin the young wolves all start to move as one, humming along in low soothing voices, and they are truly mesmerizing to watch. They are all really beautiful and strong looking with soft curves and hard muscles and I feel myself get lost in their complicated dance. It’s just so hypnotizing…the way their bodies move, how their long hair sway in the wind and the way their feet move so fast it looks like they are walking on air.  
  
When I catch the first glimpse of him I suddenly can’t breathe, it’s just like someone punched me in the stomach. He is young, years younger than me, and he has long, raven hair full of braided in pearls and feathers. He is lean but muscular and his whole body and posture radiates power and confidence. His skin is filled with the most complicated knotworks of ink, showing off his rank and deeds and I can see scars littered over his body here and there, letting me know that he is not new to the war. When he finally turn towards me and my pack and see my now red eyes his brilliant blue ones change to a deep velvet, and I suddenly know exactly who he is.  
  
I have heard tales about the Herveaux prince for years. How he is excelling in the war almost as good as myself even though he is but a child. I have heard about his beauty and how fast and silent he can take a life. He is known as the ’angel of death’ on the battle field whereas I am called ’the butcher’. I much prefer his name over mine. I recall the stories I’ve been told about ’the angel of death’ and gasp when I remember that I’ve been told that he is a born alpha, the rarest of our kind. Just before he dances along he smirks at me and licks his lips and I almost choke on the ale that I just swallowed. I can almost swear that I hear him snicker in amusement as he dances along further away from me again. I already miss his red eyes on me.  
  
.  
  
When the dancing is done after about an hour or so the atmosphere around the fire is a little bit more relaxed and people actually seem like they are having fun. I feel my breath hitch when ’the angel’ is coming over with what looks like his siblings, two identical sisters. The three of them are all sweaty and laughing after the dance and he is probably, no, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
  
”Hello father.” The angel say with a swift bow and smile towards his father who only extends his arms and embraces his son hard with a proud smile on his lips.  
  
”I thought I told you that you didn’t need to participate in the dance Anakin? You are my heir so you don’t have to beg anyone to take your hand.” Alcide smirks and pinches his son’s cheek, making him squawk in indignity.  
  
”Hey, stop that! I just thought that it would be stupid of me to sit this one out if I am to find a mate before I’m as old as you are…old man.” The angel, Anakin, chuckles and dances away from his fathers extended claws.  
  
”Stop teasing father Ani, it’s embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing that you think that I would need to dance in order to get a mate at all…” One of the two beautiful girls next to Anakin say with a sneer at her father and brother.  
  
”Of course you do Ariel. Everyone knows that I am the prettiest out of us.” The other girl laughs and nudges her twin in the ribs.  
  
”Stop fighting girls, you are both beautiful like a summers breeze. Now let me introduce you to our old allies, the Hale pack. This is Peter Hale, my old friend, his nieces Laura and Cora and his nephew, alpha Derek Hale.” Alcide smiles and motions for us all in order. ”And this is my son Anakin, and my daughters Andromeda and Ariel.” We all nod towards each other in greeting before the prince’s gaze locks on mine.  
  
”So…you are the butcher then? I’ve heard quite a lot about you on the battlefield.” Anakin smirks and his eyes sparkle with mischief and interest.  
  
”And you are the angel of death…your reputation proceeds you as well alpha Anakin.” I answer and I see how the smaller man startle a little when he hear that I know of him too. But before he is able to answer me we are interrupted by king Gerard Argent and his family approaching.  
  
”Alpha Herveaux, I just wanted to come over and congratulate you on having such beautiful children…and to offer my grand daughter as a potential mate to your son.” The hateful man drawls and motions to the young brunette beauty standing by his side looking reserved and scared and I feel my hackles rise.  
  
”Much gratitude for your kind words king Gerard, I will definitely consider your proposal.” Alpha Herveaux bow down slightly to the older man, but I can feel his wariness off him. The Argents killed my family, and I know that it was also them who murdered the older alpha’s mate all those years ago. So, needless to say I understand his weariness.  
  
I look back at the younger alpha for his reaction to the proposal and he looks…sick. He look completely pale and just stare at the young brunette girl who was just offered to him in horror, so I can’t help but growl softly under my breath to him to try and soothe him, and as soon as I do his eyes turn red and turn to mine. He smile slightly towards me and then bow down to us all before bidding his good nights. The Argents bid us good night as well and depart in the other direction, but I don’t care to even return the pleasantries the Argents say before they go since I can’t stop looking at the younger alpha. I look at him long after his silhouette have disappeared from the light of the fire and are only brought back to reality by the clearing of a throat beside me.  
  
”I really want this peace…with all my heart…but I don’t think I can bear sending either of my children to the Argents…I can’t help but want to tear out that old bastards throat every time I see him…” Alcide say low under his breath, making sure that me and my family is the only ones who hear him. We all nod in understanding and the older alpha sighs deeply. ”Anakin will do what is expected of him, and if Allison Argent is the best proposal that he gets, then he will marry her, even though he will be miserable.”  ”The girl seem…sweet though? Maybe she isn’t as vile as her grandfather? Maybe she can make him happy?” One of the twins say sadly while her twin and father grunt in disagree.  
  
”You know as well as I do that Ani would never desire her Andy…and he would truly be miserable with her.” The other twin say with a snort.  
 ”It pains me that he will probably never give me any heirs, but he would never be happy with a woman…my son…he is like he is…and I would never force him into anything…but I truly hope that any other family will propose to him so he doesn’t have to chose the murderers of his mother.” Alcide say tiredly and I feel my ears perk up at that. If the alpha prince doesn’t desire women…then maybe I would have a chance?  
  
”We shall really hope so alpha Alcide…I wouldn’t even wish it on my biggest enemies to marry into their vile family…but no, what say you children, shall we go get some sleep before the negotiations tomorrow?” Uncle say with a yawn and we all nod and rise from our seats at the grass. We bid the Herveaux’s goodnight and make way with our warriors towards the quarters assigned to us.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So…if I proposed to you…?” I ask hesitantly, trying not to get too giddy about the comment about me being perfect.
> 
> ”I would say yes any day of the week.” He say bluntly, and even though I hold my breath and listen intently on his heart…there is no lie there.

When we reach our camp I bid our warriors goodnight before walking inside of the wooden house. I walk towards the bigger room that I’ve claimed for myself, but before I even manage to open the door Laura stops me by grabbing my shoulder.  
  
”Hey baby bro, what was that earlier?” She asks with a smirk and a thoughtful look on her face.   
  
”What do you mean?”  
  
”You know perfectly well what I mean.”  
  
”I am not up for any games tonight Laura, just spill it.” I sigh and flash my eyes at my sister, feeling too tired for her shit at the moment.  
  
”Fine mr grumpypants. I’m talking about earlier when you openly comforted the Herveaux prince? That was kind of risky, and so not like you…”  
 ”Oh that…I don’t really know why I did that…he just looked so…horrified.” I mutter while looking everywhere except at her.  
  
”I think he was. If I understood his family right then he is not interested in women in any way…and to be forced to marry not only a woman, but a woman from the family who murdered his mother…that can’t be anything other than hell.”   
  
”I would rather die.” I say with conviction and finality, thinking back to the panicked look on the younger alpha’s face.  
  
”Me too baby bro…me too. Good night.” Laura kisses my cheek gently and walk over to her own room, just next to mine. I sigh and lean my head against the door for a couple of minutes, suddenly not feeling so sleepy anymore. I decide to go for a run instead, so I struggle out of my leathers and then head out of the door, dismissing the warriors that scramble to their feet to follow me.   
  
I still hear a couple of people laughing and chatting from the bonfire, so I decide to walk into the other direction instead. I rip of my loincloth and tie it around my wrist and break into a run as soon as I reach the tree line. I change into my wolf form mid leap and happily shake out my long, thick raven fur, loving the feel of it again. It’s been a couple of days since I’ve been able to change into my other self and I’ve missed it dearly. If I could decide I would choose to be in this form all the time…everything is so much easier like this.   
  
When I’ve been running for a good 20 minutes I sense him, another wolf. I sniff the air and almost stumble from the intensity of it. He smell so damn good! I howl lowly to get his attention, and I’m not disappointed. He howls back and I can hear him getting closer to me. When I see his beautiful black body I almost stumble again and he apparently sees it because he is laughing at me! I mean, well, if he were in his human form he would have laughed. I growl a little and snap my teeth at him in retaliation, but he just yips and dances away from me while wagging his tail.  
 We continue to play-chase each other through the forest for a couple of minutes until we get to a river and he suddenly stops at the edge of the cliff above it. I stop as well, almost falling over the edge and he does that ’laugh-thing’ at me again. He then ungracefully jumps down the cliff and into the water. And when he emerges he is human once more. When I see that it’s Anakin, my angel, I choke on the breath I was just taking.  
 ”Hahaha, are you always this graceful?” He smirks and splashes some water on me. I growl and flash my eyes at him and now it’s his turn to choke on a breath. ”Oh, I didn’t realize that you are an alpha…sorry if I offended you or anything…” He mumbles and blushes a beautiful pink all over. And…I just…can’t. I leap into the water as well, splashing him with the tidal wave I created, and when I emerge I am in my human form as well and I smirk when he gasp and turn even more red.  
  
”I could ask the same of you alpha Herveaux…and no, I am not offended.” I say with a chuckle and splash some more water at him.  
  
”Hey…I…damn. I’m sorry if this is totally…offensive of me to say but…it’s kind of hard to look at you like this…I mean…you are really…beautiful.” He mumbles and I feel my insides turn to mush.   
  
”You are incredibly beautiful yourself.” I mumble back and we then stand there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes before he dives under the water and emerges again clad in his loin cloth and climbs up the cliff to sit on the edge, dangling his long slender legs.  
  
”Thank you.” He whisper with another blush, not meeting my eyes, and I can’t help but smile. I follow his example and dive under to attach my loincloth and then climbs up to sit beside him.   
  
”How old are you?” I find myself asking out loud and then feel myself blush a bit.  
  
He looks at me with a surprised look on his face and then smirks like he just caught me doing something I shouldn’t be doing.  
  
”I’m 18.”   
”18!? And you have been fighting in the war for how long?” I ask surprised. I mean, I knew that he was young, but I didn’t know he was THAT young.  
  
”For…four years now. My father wouldn’t let me set a foot on the battlefield before that. What about you?”  
  
”Are you wondering about my age or how old I was when I started fighting?” I smirk and laugh when the boy grin happily at my playfulness.   
  
”Both?”  
  
”I’m 25. And I started fighting about a decade ago.”  
  
”Damn you’re old.” He teases and I growl in warning while he just laughs. ”Not too old though.” His smile turns suggestive in a matter of seconds and I feel my cheeks heat up again.   
  
”Thanks, really nice of you to put it like that.” I mutter sullenly and he nudges my shoulder with his, trying to make me smile again. He succeeds.   
  
”How do you…feel about all of this? Do you think there can be peace?” He suddenly asks all serious.  
  
”I…hope so. I’m tired of fighting…” I sigh and lie down on the cliff and closing my eyes.  
 ”And what would you do instead of fighting then? If you’ve been doing it for a decade…I mean it must be hard to just…change?” I can feel his gaze on me and it somehow warms me from the inside out.   
  
”No…if I had the right reason to stop…then I could…and would.” I say lowly, hoping he understands my meaning.  
  
”What would the real reason be then?” He asks with interest, and I can feel him lie down beside me, his arm brushing mine.   
  
”If I had a mate.” I whisper and I hear him gasp.   
  
”Oh…you don’t…have one?” He ask tentative.  
  
”No.”  
  
”But…you want one?”  
  
”Yes.” I breathe out, almost inaudible, but I know he heard me.  
  
”Me too…well…I guess it depends on who…my mate would be.” He sighs, and I sense him get a little uncomfortable.  
  
”How would you like your mate to be then?” I ask, a little hope seeping into my voice that I hope he doesn’t hear.  
  
”Well…first of all…I would like to…you know…chose for myself. That’s what scares me the most…being stuck with someone that I don’t…connect with you know? And…secondly…I would like my mate to be…male. I know that may be weird but…I really don’t appreciate the woman form so to speak…” He mumbles and I get the urge to just turn around and kiss him.  
  
”I think both of those things is fair. I too wish that I could choose…and that it would be…a male.”  
  
”…Really? You like males as well?”   
  
”Yeah…”  
  
”Cool…”   
”What else? What would you want your mate to be like?”  
  
”Well…I like…when men are bigger than me…stronger…so I guess I would prefer an alpha…”  
 ”I’m pretty sure you could beat any alpha that I’ve ever met though.” I chuckle and he box me in the shoulder.  
  
”Of course I could! But I mean…more dominant than me? Oh god, this is getting embarrassing.”   
  
”No, that’s also a valid want…I would like someone strong…someone that could be my equal…someone who could tell me when I am being an ass…someone who would let me hold him and take care of him…and someone who wouldn’t ever feel the need to ever look at anyone else…”  
  
”Possessive aren’t you? But hey, I don’t think that anyone mated to you would ever want to look at anyone else.”   
  
”…is that a compliment?”   
”…Stop fishing for them! But yes, it was a compliment.” He mutters and sighs.  
  
”Would you mate with someone like me? I mean…I’m damaged…I’m a brute…I’m possessive…I’m not the most talkative…I get uncomfortable in almost every social situation…and I haven’t been with anyone in…years.” I ask hesitantly, hearing my own voice shake a bit, afraid that he would simply reject me.  
  
”Yes, I would. Not to be forward or anything but…you are kind of…perfect.” I feel my heart speed up at his answer, suddenly feeling the hope in my chest, that red, living, breathing thing start to grow and keep growing.  
  
”So…if I proposed to you…?” I ask hesitantly, trying not to get too giddy about the comment about me being perfect.  
  
”I would say yes any day of the week.” He say bluntly, and even though I hold my breath and listen intently on his heart…there is no lie there.   
  
”…you’re not saying that just to get out of the Argent business right?” I ask suspiciously, not being able to believe for a second that this beautiful creature would ever want someone like me.   
  
”Never! Okay…true…I would probably mate anyone else other than an Argent! I won’t lie about that…but…anyone else could ask me…and I would still chose you over them.” He murmurs and I feel my heart pick up speed again. This is too damn good to be true!  
  
”But…you don’t even know me.” I stutter, feeling a little light headed.  
  
”Not yet. But I feel like I do. And I feel like you would understand me. I feel like you wouldn’t smother me. I feel like you would be a perfect match for me. And my wolf is kind of a little in love with your wolf…”  
  
”Damn.” I whisper, not being able to keep the smile out of my voice.  
  
”Yeah, damn…” He gasps and chuckle a little.  
  
”I’m…glad. But…I don’t know if you would be happy with me.”  
  
”Shut up and propose to me sourwolf.” He growl and I can’t help but smile again.  
  
”SO demanding!” I huff and chuckle when he box me in the shoulder again.   
  
”Okay, then I am going to do it! Alpha Hale, I am herby offering my hand in marriage and mating…so please consider me…even if you will without a doubt get like a thousand proposals tomorrow…”  
  
”I will not get a thousand proposals.” I object, not even able to see myself with anyone else than him.  
  
”…have you seen yourself? You look like a god!” He say with determination.  
  
”Don’t be ridiculous!” I laugh and he laughs with me. I turn to look at him after that and it feels like a smack to the face. He is so beautiful like this. Wet, blushing and happy.   
  
”We should get back if we want to be able to catch a couple of hours of sleep before we have to be at that damn meeting tomorrow.” He suddenly sighs and I groan, having forgetting about the reason for me being here in the first place.   
  
”You’re right…”  
  
”…race you back?!” He grins and changes into his wolf form there and then, dancing around me and yipping like a pup. I laugh and change as well, not even caring that my newest loincloth just got teared to pieces when I changed.  
  
We race into the village yipping and barking like two little pups, neither of us caring at all about the gasps and stares we get from the people still sitting around the fire. He buffs his head affectionately against mine in farewell and I nuzzle his ear a little back. He looks at me for about a minute, just…looking, and then he licks my muzzle gently before yipping and then rushing away towards his home.  
  
I just stand there staring after him for a couple of minutes after he has disappeared, not believing that I could be so lucky to just run into him like that…I mean, what are the odds, right?   
  
When I finally get back to my senses I turn around and trot back to our camp and I don’t even bother to change back into human form before I fall into the soft furs in the corner of my room, falling asleep in seconds.   
  
-


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sigh happily and nuzzle both of their heads lovingly like I would any of the wolves in my own pack if they needed it. After a couple of minutes I feel the others creeping closer to the three of us, and soon enough they are all crowded so close that I am boxed in between them all. Jackson and Lydia are lying with their heads on my lap, Scott and Isaac are crawled up all over my back and the rest of them have nuzzled so close that they are all touching me in some way, and strangely I feel…whole.

**Anakin POV**  
  
When I wake up the next day I almost feel…happy? I don’t know if that is the right word but…I know for a fact that I’ve never felt like this before. Meeting the Hale alpha last night, it really was something…  
  
All night long I watched the older alpha sitting by the fire, looking surly, but damn…even looking like he hates everyone he is the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen! When I caught his eye during the first dance…it was like static electricity! It was like…there really is no words to describe it…I just felt this…calm…the feeling of rightness. I just couldn’t…stop looking at him. And after the dance when I got introduced to him and learned who he is…damn. I’ve been admiring him from afar just from all the stories I’ve heard about him. The Hale alpha…the butcher…such a monstrous name for such a godlike man. I always envisioned him like some huge…monster. But he really isn’t.  
  
When the Argent’s came and destroyed everything…I just…I just wanted to scream ’NO!’ right there and then, crushing their little disgusting dreams about uniting their family with mine! I mean, how could they even think it possible for me to consider marrying…MATING that girl…Allison Argent…just the name gives me the creeps. I know it wasn’t her who killed my mother…but it was her family…and I mean…let’s face it…she is not for me…I am not for her. But I know that by marrying her I could really help the peace…and if father would ask it of me…then how could I refuse? He has worked too hard for this peace to shatter into pieces just because I don’t ever want to share a bed with the Argent girl.   
  
I needed to get away for a while, so I changed into my wolfbody and just ran…I was so far deep into my own thoughts that I didn’t even hear or sense the other wolf at first. But when he howled to me…I suddenly felt this incredible…happiness fill me up. Just running with him, playing a bit, it did wonders to my mood and my mind. And to then discover that it was HIM…I almost fainted, for real.  
  
I can’t even begin to describe how wonderful it felt to be there with him…to talk to him…to laugh with him…I’m a little embarrassed to even admit it to myself but…I’ve met him just hours ago…and I already have like the biggest crush on the man. And when we started talking about mates…and he…damn…did I really propose to him? Did I seriously lick him when we parted?  
  
I scramble out of my furs and am out the door before anyone from my family can see me and ask what’s wrong. I rush out into the forest just like the night before, but tonight I’m not running because I’m disgusted or horrified of my impending fate…today I feel light…and hopeful. After a couple of minutes I reach a clearing and stop dead in my tracks when I see the young wolves gathered there. They stare at me with big eyes and all bow their heads down low when they realize who I am when I have changed back to my human form in front of their eyes.   
  
”Alpha Herveaux.” They all murmur in chorus and I nod back at them in respect.   
  
”Hey…you couldn’t sleep either?” I ask with a small smile and the young wolves all squirm a little under my gaze.   
  
”No alpha…we couldn’t.” A little brown haired, gorgeous guy with alabaster skin and cute little constellations of moles dotted all over his body says hesitantly.  
  
”Hey…you really don’t need to…be like that with me…I am just like you…a kid…confused and scared about what is to come…but if you are uncomfortable in my presence…then I will leave. Sorry to have disturbed you.” I sigh and feel a little down by the thought that most people will always remember me as the angel of death. I turn to leave when a strawberry blonde she-wolf takes a step forward.   
 ”No, don’t leave. We were…sorry alpha but…it’s hard to…alphas are usually…not like you.” She say and winces at her own words. I chuckle and smile a little sadly at her.   
  
”And I guess that me being the fucking angel of death or whatever is making it hard for you to realize that I’m just like you? Alpha or not…I’m still a wolf…and a kid.”  
  
”We know…sorry for making you feel not welcome. You can…if you want to…we were just discussion what we think will happen at these negotiations…do you know anything that we don’t?” The little brunette boy with the moles ask and I can’t help but smile hugely at him.   
  
”I think I may know a little bit more than you at least? Can I join you?” They all nod and I happily put on my loin cloth and sit down with them in the sunny clearing. ”So…who are you all?” I ask with a smile and look around at them all.  
  
”Oh sorry for not introducing ourselves! I am Stiles Stilinski of the Stilinski pack.” The cute brunette say with a blush and I nod in recognition. He looks a lot like his father, so I really should have put two and two together.  
  
”I can see the likeness between you and alpha Stilinski…but I…are you the heir? I thought his name was…”   
”No, don’t say it! Please. Just…call me Stiles. Everyone does. My name is…an abomination.” Stiles winces and I chuckle.  
  
”Noted. Hi Stiles.”   
  
”And I am Lydia of the Martin pack.” The strawberry blond she-wolf say with a little twirl of her hair.  
  
”I am Scott of the McCall pack.”  
  
”Jackson of the Whittemore pack.”  
  
”Danny of the Mahealani pack.”  
  
”Liam of the McCall pack.”  
  
”Erica of the Hale pack.”  
 ”Boyd of the Hale pack.”  
  
”Isaac of the Hale pack.”  
  
I nod to them all and gives them smiles as I learn their names. I am more than a little surprised that they are from so many different packs. It seems like the kids are more on board with this whole peace thing than the adults are so far.  
  
”Hello everyone. I’m Anakin. I don’t really like being called alpha Herveaux…I mean…that is still my father so…just call me Anakin…or Ani. So…how did you all meet?”  
  
”Nice to meet you Anakin…we just…all needed some fresh air and…for some reason we all ended up here.” Lydia say with a kind smile, and I instantly like the she-wolf.  
  
”Well…what do you want to know about the negotiations?”   
  
”Well for starters…do you think it will work? I mean…most of us have been at war since we were born…our parents…do you really think they can stop fighting?”  
 ”I hope it will. My father put in a lot of work to make this happen. He is tired of fighting…as am I…and I think that most of the older wolves are as well.”  
  
”But…don’t you think…I mean…what about the…you know…I’m sorry if I’m offending you Erica, Boyd and Isaac since he is your alpha but…the butcher isn’t really known for his…kindness.” Scott mumbles while blushing heavily.  
  
”Derek really isn’t that bad you know…he is a wonderful alpha…he cares for all of us like we were his own family…he just don’t…care about himself or his enemies that much.” Erica defends her alpha and the other two betas nod in agreement. I feel a little swell of pride bloom in my chest at their words. I really like the fact that they are defending their alpha.  
  
”Der…alpha Hale will stop fighting if he has a cause. That, I can promise you.” I say and absentmindedly run my fingers though my long, unruly hair.  
  
”How…sorry for asking, but how do you know that?” Stiles asks with a curious expression.  
  
”Because he told me so himself.” I say and smirk at the cute boy.   
  
”He told you that? When did you meet him? Did you meet him before yesterday?” Lydia ask with interest.  
 ”He told me that last night when we were resting on a cliff by the river. We met in the forest when we both needed to get away from everything for a bit and we just…started talking. He is kind of awesome.” I say dreamily and the others give me weird looks.  
  
”Are we talking about the same alpha? Tall, dark haired, broody, killer eyebrows and abs to die for?” Erica chuckles and I stick out my tongue at her to her delight.  
  
”Yes, I know who alpha Hale is.”  
  
”But…what did he say to you then?”  
  
”That he would gladly stop fighting if he had a reason to do so.”  
  
”What was his reason?”  
  
”He just wants to…settle down I think…take care of his family and his pack…and he wants a mate.”   
  
”Derek wants a mate? Really? I’ve never even seen him with anyone…like ever.” Isaac asks with doubt written all over his face.  
  
”Maybe he just needs to find the right one?” I answer stubbornly.  
  
”Well…I bet every one will be giving him marriage proposals today to try and win him over…” Lydia say with a thoughtful smile.  
  
”Yeah I guess…” I say sullenly and can’t help but pout a little at the thought.  
  
”I bet you will get a lot of proposals as well Alp…Anakin.”  Danny smirks and I blush a little.  
  
”Don’t remind me.”  
 ”I heard you got a proposal from Allison Argent…” Scott say lowly.  
  
”Yeah…rather forgetting about that thank you.” I growl and crack my knuckles.   
  
”Really? Isn’t that really insensitive of them? I mean, they did murder your mother and a lot of your packmates didn’t they?” Stiles asks with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
”Yes…”  
  
”They murdered my brothers…” Liam whisper with a shaky voice.  
  
”And my parents…” Jackson says sadly.  
  
”And my mother…” Stiles say with venom in his voice. ”I don’t think I could EVER even for the sake of peace marry one of those monsters!”   
  
”I am so sorry for your losses…and even though I hate them just as much as you…we still have to try. If my father asks it of me…then I will…marry Allison. I will be miserable for the rest of my life…there is no doubt about that…but…I would do anything for my father…and this peace is the most important thing to him.” I say and look at the pups around me. They really look like pups at the moment. All looking like they could use a hug. So I decide to try and sooth them all. I am an alpha after all and the instinct to calm the betas are almost smothering. I reach out and grabs a hold of Stiles on one side and on Liam on the other, hugging the surprised pups close to my body while growling soothingly in my throat. They stare at me all tensed up for a couple of seconds before I feel both of them turn to putty in my arms and they both hug me back fiercely.   
  
I sigh happily and nuzzle both of their heads lovingly like I would any of the wolves in my own pack if they needed it. After a couple of minutes I feel the others creeping closer to the three of us, and soon enough they are all crowded so close that I am boxed in between them all. Jackson and Lydia are lying with their heads on my lap, Scott and Isaac are crawled up all over my back and the rest of them have nuzzled so close that they are all touching me in some way, and strangely I feel…whole.   
  
After a while the sun is rising on the horizon and I sigh deeply. It’s time to get back to the village if we want to be on time for the gathering after breakfast.  
  
”Pups, you have no idea how much I enjoy this…but my father will skin me alive if I am late today…so what say you…? Race you back to the village?”   
  
”You’re on!” Stiles chirps and untangles himself from the puppy pile and rips off his loincloth and changes there and then. The rest of the pups join him in seconds, yipping and growling as they charge through the forest. I chuckle as I watch them and rub my stomach that for some reason is feeling all warm and fuzzy. I then change and chase after the pups, and of course I beat them all back. Well, except for Stiles…but I’m pretty sure the little bastard is cheating…  
  
  
-


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You certainly smell better brother, but still grumpy I see?” Laura teases and bumps my shoulder. I try to ignore her until she bumps me again, almost making me drop the bread. I turn to her with a snarl and she laughs and sticks out her tongue at me. I huff, annoyed beyond words and turn back to my precious food. But a second later I hear a chuckle that I already could recognize anywhere. I look up and my eyes find his in seconds. He is sitting on the other side of the fire together with his sisters, smirking at me and he…looks even more beautiful in the morning light. Who knew that was even possible.

**Derek POV**  
  
”God, you reek Der! Who the hell have you been rubbing up against? Or…rolling around with?” Laura laughs as I walk out of my room at dawn the next morning. I just growl, flash her my eyes and snap my teeth at her in answer and then completely ignore her and the rest of my pack to walk out of the hut. I can see a lot of people sitting around where the bonfire was yesterday, eating breakfast and chatting excitedly so I change direction to walk down to the lake just east to the village instead. I can’t deal with other people at the moment.  
  
When I reach the lake I marvel at how incredibly beautiful it is. The water is completely black and all smooth looking, and I waste no time to dive into it head first, loving the slight pain it causes when the ice-cold water washes all over my sleep tousled body.   
  
When I have washed myself thoroughly, feeling fresh and finally fully awake I walk back to the house and dress myself in just a loincloth, not bothering with the leathers at all. I mean, they are my war-leathers after all, and today is all about peace negotiations…so it seem more fitting to go without. I don’t usually like to show my body without it around people I don’t know since it’s…so scarred and filled with ink showing off my rank and achievements, but today it feel okay. Anakin, my angel, told me that I was beautiful, perfect…a god…and right now…I kind of believe him.   
  
-  
  
I walk out of my room to join the rest of my pack in front of the fire for some breakfast, and as soon as I sit down between my sisters one of my betas gives me some porridge, rashes of dried meat and a soft grain bread that smells completely amazing. I nod in thanks, not even seeing the blush on the young man’s cheeks, and just digs into my food without any words.  
  
”You certainly smell better brother, but still grumpy I see?” Laura teases and bumps my shoulder. I try to ignore her until she bumps me again, almost making me drop the bread. I turn to her with a snarl and she laughs and sticks out her tongue at me. I huff, annoyed beyond words and turn back to my precious food. But a second later I hear a chuckle that I already could recognize anywhere. I look up and my eyes find his in seconds. He is sitting on the other side of the fire together with his sisters, smirking at me and he…looks even more beautiful in the morning light. Who knew that was even possible.  
  
He is dressed like me in only a loincloth, and the morningsun does wonders to his smooth skin and strong looking chest and arms. I let my eyes wander over his sun-kissed skin and he chuckles again and I startle, realizing what I just did. I feel my cheeks warm up and hesitantly look up into his eyes again and am relieved to only see happiness and mischief in the blue depths of his eyes.   
  
Before I can embarrass myself even more alpha Alcide rises from his seat and call attention to himself.   
  
”Good morning everyone. I hope you slept well and are ready for today! If you are quite finished with your meals I would like to ask the leaders and their confidants to join me in the great hall in a few minutes to start the negotiations.” With those words he bow down to us all and together with his son and daughters and his closest betas start walking towards the biggest building in the whole village.   
  
I swallow the last of my bread and then put my now empty bowl on the ground and rises to follow him immediately, my sisters and my uncle on my heels.   
  
We are the first to reach the hall after the Herveaux’s so i make the decision to sit down beside the older alpha, bowing my head at him when he smiles at me happily.  
  
”Good morning alpha Hale. I hope you slept well? Were your quarters to satisfaction?”  
  
”Good morning alpha Herveaux. Yes, the quarters were completely satisfactory, I think we all slept like pups.”   
  
”Good to hear.” Alcide smiles and nods to the other leaders who enter the room. When all are seated the room is really crowded, and I am starting to feel a little light headed, not really liking to be in a closed room with this many people, but as soon as my fists are clenching shut tightly in distress both my sisters are placing my hands in theirs. I look up at them in surprise and they both smile sadly at me and squeezes my hands a little harder. I squeeze back, silently thanking them for their support. They know better than anyone else how uncomfortable I can get in situations like this.   
  
”Ladies and gentlemen, first of all I want to thank you all for coming all the way here to my village, and thank you for wanting to hear me out about this peace that…I think everyone of us really want…so first of all…I want to hear all of your thoughts…and ask what all of you expect of this peace…and what your terms for keeping it would be…so should we start with…the Stilinski’s? John, would you be so kind?”  
  
”Thank you alpha Herveaux. I am most grateful for this opportunity to maybe finally find the peace that my mate dreamed about for so long before she was taken from me…I want this peace for myself…my pack…and for my son. My son have only known war and I want him to be able to live…really live…without fear of enemies lurking about…and without fear of dying everyday….that is what I want. I want us all to unite…and…I think for that to be possible…I have two terms for keeping the peace. First of all…my son…Stiles…he has asked of me to be able to chose another alpha…and I have allowed it.”   
  
”I hear you alpha Stilinski…and I think that would be a wonderful way to integrate into each others packs and to learn to love one another. Does your son have a special alpha in mind?”  
 ”I have alpha Herveaux…” Stiles say with a faint blush on his fair skin.   
  
”Then speak his or her name son.” Alcide smiles kindly at the pup.  
  
”I…Anakin…would you accept me into your pack? I would of course submit to you and pledge my life to you…you…in the short time I’ve known you…I’ve seen what kind of an alpha you are…and what kind of an alpha you can become…I know you don’t have a pack of your own just yet…but…I really want to be a part of it. So…please, would you consider it?”   
  
The whole room turn as one to look at the young alpha who in his turn stare at the young beta in shock.   
  
”Stiles…are you sure about this? As you said, I have no betas yet…and I’m…I don’t really know how to care for my own betas yet…” The beautiful alpha seated on the other side of his father say with a seriously surprised expression on his face.  
  
”I am one hundred percent sure. You showed me in the clearing this morning that you are the alpha that I need. I want you and no one else.” Stiles say with determination written all over his face…and it makes me wonder what happened in the clearing this morning…somehow…I get a little…jealous?  
  
”Then…I accept.” Anakin smiles hugely at the younger beta who squeals in happiness before he bundles over to his new alpha and submits to him immediately and then just throw his arms around him. Anakin just laughs happily and nuzzles the head of the beta before dragging him into his lap and hugging him close.   
  
”That…is wonderful news to me…that my son is finally able to start his own pack…something that hasn’t been possible during war time…this makes me so happy son. Congratulations on your first beta.” Alcide smiles happily at his son who nods back with a huge smile of his own. Alcide then turn back towards John. ”I promise you he will be in good hands.”   
  
”Thank you Alcide, I know he will be. That’s why I allowed it.”  
  
”So, what is your second term?”  
 ”My second term is that we chose someone who…will be a leader of some sort of us all…someone that we all can respect and come to in times of need…”  
 ”And who would that leader be? You?” Gerard Argent sneers at him and John turn his brown intelligent eyes on the older man.  
  
”No…I suggest that Alcide Herveaux become that leader. He is someone I would trust with my life and someone I know would see to the best of all of our families and packs.” John say slowly.  
  
”I second that!” Melissa McCall, alpha of the McCall pack say with a huge smile, and one after one the rest of the leaders agree to the term.   
  
”Thank you all for that trust…I will do my outmost best…and I hope I will not disappoint you!”  
  
After that it all just blurs…there are more terms spoken, some that stir quite the discussion, two times almost ending in bloodshed, but both times Alcide make the parties agree in the end somehow. There are also proposals thrown out left and right, some is expected…some is…NOT expected…some is accepted directly…and some are taken under consideration…some families want to expand their borders, some just want to be left alone…most of it is really boring really and I almost doze off after a couple of hours. What does surprise me though is the amount of betas that are asking to be part of Anakin’s pack. So far the heirs of Whittemore, McCall, Martin, Mahealani, and Parrish have asked to be a part of the younger alphas pack. Even an orphaned pup from the McCall pack named Liam have asked and been accepted. Another surprise is the proposals. Yes, both me and Anakin have gotten a lot, and even though I know he isn’t really interested…it still stings every time he say he will consider it. But already accepted proposals have been between Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall and my own beta Isaac Lahey, between Lydia Martin and Jordan Parrish, between Liam McCall and Danny Mahealani, between Kira Yukimura and Theo Raeken…and some others that I don’t remember. It both surprises me and brings me happiness that so many have found their mates here. Because the biggest factor in peace…at least for us wolves…is mating. We mate for peace so to speak, because there is no better way to unite us.  
  
”Next is king Gerard Argent of the Argent family…what are your terms and demands Gerard?” Alcide suddenly ask and my attention is once more on the negotiations.   
  
”Well…most of what I’ve wanted said has already been said…but I really want both my granddaughter and my daughter to be wed. I once more extend my proposal to Alpha Anakin Herveaux for my granddaughters sake…”  
  
”I still consider her.” Anakin say curtly, and the old man nods in acceptance.  
  
”…and I herby extend my proposal for my daughter’s sake…to alpha Hale.” The cold grey eyes of the man meet mine and I suddenly feel a lump in my throat. I look to his left and see his daughter, Kate…and seeing her…all dolled up and…fake…I kind of want to throw up. There is no way I would mate with a woman like that!  
  
”I…am considering her.”  
  
”Thank you alpha Hale.”  
  
”Derek…you are next, alpha Hale.” Alcide say with warmth in his voice and I feel the lump in my throat grow bigger.  
  
”I…I don’t really have that many terms…I just want my pack to be able to…live our lives in peace…and…”  
  
”And are you going to respond to the proposals you have gotten? Clearly my daughter would be the best match!” An old wrinkly man that I’ve completely forgotten the name of say with his chest puffed out in pride.  
  
”Shut your mouth Carl, you know that your daughter is nothing compared to my daughter.” Gerard hisses and the two men glare daggers at each other.   
  
I panic. I feel my heart pick up pace, and I feel my breathing turn labored…and I really…don’t know what to do. I feel trapped and everyone is watching me and my wolf is clawing at my insides…wanting to get out.  
  
”I would like to take this moment to again extend my own proposal…offering my own hand in marriage and mating to you, alpha Hale.” Anakin suddenly say, and the room is for a moment completely silent.   
  
”That is outrageous! Two heirs should not mate if they are of the same sex! Neither of you are fit to bear cubs, do you want to end two lines here and now!?” Gerard barks and sneers at the younger alpha, and I can’t help but growl in warning at the older man. I rise from my seat and look at all of the leaders and their daughters and omega sons that I have been offered before I turn toward Anakin and with a slight smile bow my head towards him in acceptance.  
  
”I accept your proposal Alpha Anakin Herveaux.”  
  
And then…all hell breaks lose.  
  
-  
  
”You’re choosing another alpha male instead of our daughters and omega sons? That is just not right!” Gerard growls, sounding more like a wolf than many of the ones I know.  
  
”This is mine and Anakin’s choice, and neither of you have anything to do with it.” I growl back and flash my eyes at the hateful man in warning.   
  
”Your choice!? Bullshit! This is a plot to make the Hale and Herveaux packs the strongest of us all! With the two of you mated, and a lot of the other pack’s heirs already sworn to Anakin…you will without a doubt be the strongest! So if you were to go out in war again…”  
 ”There will be no more fucking wars! I thought that was the sole reason till why we all met here, to end all the fucking wars!? And you are all such HYPOCRITES! The only reason till why you yourself wanted to wed your daughters and sons to me and Derek is because you wanted to be allied to the strongest wolf warriors! Just admit it! You don’t even consider your own grandchild’s welfare! I mean come on…any girl forced to be mated to me…she would have been miserable…” Anakin growls and stalks closer to me and the outraged leaders.   
  
”What on earth are you insinuating prince Herveaux?” One of the leaders are asking with a scandalized expression on his face.  
 ”That I too deserve to mate and marry out of love and not because it’s the best…’option’ or whatever. I would never…and I really mean never love any of your daughters…I am gay. I would never…and I’m not just saying this…I truly mean it. Even if I was wed to any of your daughters I would never take them to bed. Ever.”  
  
”We’ve offered you male omegas as well prince Herveaux!”  
  
”And they wouldn’t do it to me either…I am only attracted to…other alphas…and Derek has shown me that he would be…the perfect mate for me. So I am choosing him. Hell, I choose him last night when I first proposed to him after we had been talking for hours. This is my decision, mine, and no one else’s! So accept this, or this peace will be no more!” Anakin growls and walks up to stand behind me with his hands on my shoulders. To the others it probably looks like a show of unity and of support…but I can feel the strength of his grip and the way his hands are shaking…so I know this is to keep me from declaring war again by slitting someone’s throat…and to keep himself from doing the same. I reach up and grab a hold of his wrists to offer him the same support he is doing me.   
  
The room is deadly silent for a couple of minutes until Alpha Stilinski suddenly chuckles and smiles towards us.   
  
”Well, I for one would never stand in your way if you truly want to mate each other. You two are our greatest fighters and warriors…and if you think that you could make each other happy and help us keep the peace in the process…then I am fully for this union. I also think that another strong alpha figure in my son’s life would just…be necessary. And I think it’s wrong for any of us to stand in their way. They have the right to choose and they choose each other. Neither of you batted an eyelash when my own son accepted the proposal of beta Whittemore, even though both he and my son are heirs and male betas who have a very slim chance of conceiving as well…so let’s not be hypocrites brothers and sisters, let the kids do whatever they want.”  
  
”Well spoken alpha Stilinski.” My uncle say with a smile to the older wolf and, weirdly enough, that flusters the older man quite a bit? I wonder what that is all about?   
  
”I agree with alpha Stilinski as well. Neither Allison nor my sister wanted the union that you proposed father…give them the chance to find their right match themselves…they are both adult women…and even though you are their king they deserve the chance to choose.” Chris Argent, who have until now stayed quiet, suddenly say and frown at his father, who look furious.  
  
”But it’s…not right.” Gerard hisses angrily.  
  
”So just because you don’t think it’s right you would condemn me to a loveless and miserable marriage to a man who would never even want to touch me? Then what’s the point grandfather? You only wanted me to marry him so that he would give me children that you could use as leverage! You never even wanted this peace, but you came anyway so you could secure your family in all of the greatest houses! For what I ask? So that we could spy on them for you? I never for one second believed that you really wanted this to work…otherwise you wouldn’t have brought with you weapons that only kill wolves!” Allison Argent suddenly screams and reach inside of her grandfathers coat and extract the knives hidden there. We can all see the purple hue the weapons have and we all understand that they are laced in wolfsbane.   
  
Me and Anakin moves as one and have the Argent king on his knees with our claws against his throat in heartbeats.  
  
”Weapons are not allowed!”   
”Traitor!”  
  
”Father how could you!? I thought you were actually serious about this for once!” Chris Argent yells and we all hear the sincerity in his words, at least he isn’t on his father’s side.  
  
”That was always your biggest problem Chris…always so weak for the beasts…and that’s why he was considering to have you gone in an accident and me to take your place as his heir…you are too weak brother!” Kate Argent suddenly laughs, sounding as mad as she probably is, and when we all turn to look at her she is holding what looks like a bomb of some sorts, a completely mad look on her face.   
  
”Aunt Kate, what are you doing!? Are you on HIS side in this? I thought you wanted the peace as well?! And I really thought that you wanted to marry alpha Hale?! It’s all you’ve been talking about the whole trip here?” Allison shout with disbelief written all over her face.  
  
”I lied darling…peace is for the weak! And I only wanted to marry the beast so that I could kill him in his sleep…make him suffer as much as he made Anthony suffer when he slaughtered him on the battlefield like the butcher he is! An abomination! Like I would ever let that monster touch me in the first place!” Kate laughs and I fight the urge to just charge into her and hope for the best, but her still holding the bomb makes me resist the urge.  
  
”Betrayal of the worst kind! You are going down for this Argent!” Alpha McCall hisses and motions for her closest in command to seize the mad woman.  
  
”You think either of you will get out of this alive? You thought wrong…” Gerard laughs with his daughter. ”NOW Kate!” And as soon as the words are out of his mouth she throws the bomb down in the ground in front of her, making everything go up in flames…


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I wake up it is to pain and agony. There are medics and emissaries shushing me when I try to ask what the hell happened, forcing liquids and roots down my throat and pushing my weak body down into the furs every time I try to get up.

**Anakin POV**  
  
Neither of us saw him move. Neither of us even noticed that he had inched closer to the mad woman. But he was there. Peter Hale.  
  
When she threw the bomb into the ground he threw himself at it and her, making them both fall down to the floor hard. Their bodies caught most of the impact but the walls and floor around them still burned to a crisp, exploded and ricochetted small pieces of them, the bomb and the floorboards into the rest of us. One of the leaders of the smaller packs got a piece of bomb between his eyes, killing him instantly, some got them in their legs and arms, but most of us were unharmed. Our warriors stormed the hall and hauled us all out, choking and coughing along with us since the bomb seemed to have been infused in wolfsbane as well.   
  
I still hold a painful grip on the Argent king’s throat, hauling him with me when Stiles drags me out of the hall. I can barely see because of the cloud of purple and blue that exploded in my face. I feel someone try to loosen my grip on the Argent kings neck and I growl and snarl loudly, trying to drag him back, but my father and alpha Stilinski calms me with soothing voices and touches, assuring me that he will get what he deserves.   
  
My arms are full of my new and really scared betas and I hug them close to me when I realize that I haven’t heard or seen Derek since the impact. I whine loudly and scramble away from my betas, raising my head to the air and sniffing. I growl in frustration when the only thing I can smell is smoke and burning flesh. I squint my eyes to try and find him among the wounded leaders lying around me in the grass, but I can’t see him anywhere! I listen intently, but I cannot hear his heartbeats since they are still too unknown to me and there is the roaring of the flames and the screaming around me.   
  
I tilt my head back and howl for him, howl for my mate, hoping with every fiber in my body that he will answer. I wait for a couple of seconds, and when I hear no answer I become frantic. I change into my wolf form right there and then, not caring that the wolfsbane still in the air stings my eyes and nose even more when in this form. I let my red gaze sweep all around me, howling again and again. And suddenly I hear it. A faint whine. I don’t even think, I just charge into the still burning building, intent on finding my mate. I don’t hear the screams of my father and my siblings…I don’t hear the panicked heartbeats of my betas when they see what I’m doing. Nothing matters. Only him.   
  
I find him lying like a shield over the charred body of his uncle Peter, more dead than alive the both of them. I don’t know how…even till the day I die I won’t be able to explain how but…I mange to drag them both out of the building, now crumbling on top of us. I use the very last of my strength and drag them both down the steps, collapsing as soon as we reach the grass. I can barely breathe…my eyes…I’m pretty sure my eyes are bleeding and I only see shapes…but nothing matters now. He is safe.   
  
-  
  
 **Derek POV**  
  
When I wake up it is to pain and agony. There are medics and emissaries shushing me when I try to ask what the hell happened, forcing liquids and roots down my throat and pushing my weak body down into the furs every time I try to get up.   
  
Suddenly my sisters are there, crying and clutching at me with all that they’ve got. They tell me that both me and Peter almost died. They tell me that Peter is badly burned and in a catatonic state…have been for the last week and that I just woke up from my own coma just now. I hug them as best as I can with my still burned arms and let them scent me and scent them back.  
  
”M-m-mate?” I choke out through my dried up throat.  
  
”We will talk about that later Derek. You need to sleep now.” Laura say sternly and gives Cora a look of concern.  
  
”NO! Whereee is he?!” I growl and then start to cough uncontrollable until Cora thrusts a mug of water in my hand and helps me drink it.  
  
”He…no one is allowed to see him…he was really badly burned Der…he was the one who ran back inside the fire and dragged out you and Peter himself…”  
  
I whine in anguish and without hesitation rises from the furs on wobbly legs make my way outside. I ignore all calls to stop and push away from all hands trying to stop me…I feel no pain, hear nothing…see nothing…I am only focused on the scent of my mate in pain from the other side of the village. I don’t pay the gawking villagers no mind at all as I drag my tired and injured body past all houses belonging to the other leaders I just…need my mate. When I reach what must be his house I am stopped by a Herveaux warrior in my way.  
  
”No one is allowed in. Prince Anakin wishes to see no one.” He snarls in my face, and I just see red. But the second before I rip the annoying bastard to pieces I hear Anakin cry out in pain. I howl and push past the guard, push past his pack who try to stop me and I rip open the door to his room.   
  
”I thought I told you to keep EVERYONE out!” My angel croaks through blackened lungs.   
  
”We’re sorry alpha…but he just wouldn’t stop…he would undoubtedly kill to get to your side…” Stiles murmurs and bows his head in respect towards me. I whine loudly when I see him.   
  
He is covered in bandages all over, even over his face. And he smells…hurt…in pain…dying. I whine loudly and take a step closer to him. He tilt his head up and sniffs the air, and then the scowl on his face is exchanged with a tired smile.  
  
”Derek…”  
  
”Ana-kin.” I choke back and he just holds out his arms towards me. I don’t hesitate for a second. I stumble over to his bed and carefully places my arms around his neck, and he does the same, holding on for dear life.  
  
”Oh Derek…I’m so glad that you are okay! I…when you wouldn’t wake up…I thought the worst…I wouldn’t leave your side…they had to sedate me at last since I refused to let them examine me…I was so scared Der…I thought I would lose you before you were even mine…”  
  
”I’m…already yours…always…forever.” I grunt out and he sniffs loudly and nuzzles into my neck while dragging me down on top of him.   
  
”My sweet sweet sour wolf…” He says sounding as tired as I feel and wraps his legs around my hips to hold me closer. We fall asleep like that, wrapped up in each others arms, and even thought every part of my body hurts like it’s still burning…I’ve never been happier.  
  
—  
  
 **Anakin POV**  
  
When I wake up the first thing I notices is that I’m really hot. The second is that I can breathe a lot better today. The third is that I am still crushed into the bed by my mate. I smile to myself and hug him closer to my body still, happily sniffing at his neck and hair, rumbling in satisfaction when I realize that he smells like me, like us. He starts to stir when I start to card my fingers through his hair, still long and soft even though some of it was burned off in the fire.   
  
”Good morning sleepy head…how are you feeling?” I whisper in his ear and he groan in satisfaction and starts to lap affectionately at my neck, making me giggle.   
  
”Better.” He grunts out and I nod.  
  
”Me too…I feel…great actually. At least compared to before.”  
  
”I know what you mean.” He chuckles and I groan a little as I try to flex my legs that are completely asleep.   
  
”Remarkable.” A voice is heard from the doorway and both me and Derek growls in warning at the newcomer.   
  
”Who are you?” I ask with venom in my voice, trying to shield Derek’s weak spots as he is trying to shield all of me.   
  
”I am doctor Deaton…emissary to the McCall pack. I was summoned after the incident…they said that their two strongest alphas were terribly injured…and you were…when I checked on you last night.”  
 ”What do you mean WERE?” Derek growls and nuzzles my neck again.  
  
”Take a look at yourself alpha Hale…almost all of your burns have faded…your broken bones look…as new…” The emissary say and I can feel Derek shift upon me, gasping when he probably realize that what the man said is true.  
  
”How…how can that be?” Derek stutters out, disbelief in his voice.  
  
”I…I’m not one hundred percent sure but…I have a theory.”  
  
”Out with it.” I sigh and rub my head a bit, feeling a headache coming.  
  
”I believe that you are…true mates.”  
  
”That’s not even a real thing.” Derek huffs in irritation and I second it.  
  
”Just because there haven’t been a true mate couple in a couple of hundred years doesn’t mean that they doesn’t exist.” The man say with a smile in his voice.  ”That is the only explanation I have for your fast recovery.”   
  
”But…we’re not even mated yet? How can this be?” Derek mutters and locks eyes with me, making me purr in contentment as he unconsciously starts to card his fingers through my long unruly hair.  
  
”That’s what I’m marveling so much about…if you are this strong while still unmated…imagine how it will be when you are truly one….” The emissary says with an excited tint to his words.   
  
The emissary continue to ask the both of us questions about how we feel around each other and such, making both of us feel more than a little embarrassed. And when I get a question about my attraction to Derek and I blush so deeply that I almost start to feel lightheaded Derek thankfully tries to change the subject to spare me the embarrassment.  
  
”Do I…dare to ask? What happened to the negotiations after this whole…thing?”   
  
”Oh, yes, of course, you don’t know since you’ve both been…catatonic…the negotiations are finished…done…finalized. The fiasco with the Argents actually spurred all the other leaders…it made them realize how incredibly important this peace is. So all papers are signed…the only signatures that are missing…are yours. The remaining Argents are under probation, even though nobody really believes that either of them had anything to do with it…oh and…Gerard Argent…he was executed the minute all victims were buried and all the injured were patched up.”  
  
”Fuck…I really wanted to do it myself…” I growl and grit my teeth at the thought of missing out on killing the fucker.   
  
”And Kate?” Derek asks in a tight voice.   
  
”Dead. She died instantly when the bomb exploded.”  
  
”Good. No punishment would be enough…no death or torture painful enough…” My mate grits out and I can practically feel his hate and anger radiating under his skin, and for the first time since I’ve met him I can really understand why so many people fear him.   
  
-  
  
It takes a couple of more days until me and Derek are fully recovered and the whole time we spend in the furs in my room, entangled and getting to know each other. I get to know the person my mate is on the inside, the way he thinks and what he values, and every second I fall a little deeper in love with him. Sometimes my new betas join us in the room, just hanging, talking, laughing and watching over us, and I feel a strong bond form between us too, and it glads me so incredibly much.   
  
The first morning I wake up without feeling like there is a raging fire inside of my body, the first morning that I can really take a deep breath without it hurting like hell I leave his side for the first time since he found me after he woke from his coma.  
  
My betas and my warriors all stand when I walk out of my room and into the common area of my living quarters. I smile towards them all and bow slightly at them all.   
 ”I want to thank you all for caring for me and my mate when we’ve been weak. It really warms my soul to know that I have you by my side. So thank you all.” I say lowly and see the proud looks on all of their faces.  
  
”Of course we will care for you and protect you when you cannot do it yourself…that is our job as your betas Anakin…” Stiles smirks at me and I can’t help but answer the smile.  
  
”I thank Gaia for it anyway. Now, would someone please maybe…escort me to the lake so I can wash up a bit? I feel disgusting…” I chuckle a little when my betas all stumble over each other to volunteer. I ask Stiles to escort me and send the rest of my betas down to the lake, telling them that I need to try to walk by myself to see if I really can. I then ask Derek’s three betas, Erica, Isaac and Boyd to stay behind to look after my mate.  
  
I walk slowly with Stiles at my side, smiling at the other betas playing joyfully and loudly, splashing each other and dunking each other under the surface of the cold water.  
  
”I heard a lot of stories about you while growing up you know…from our warriors, from my father…everyone said that you would become an incredible alpha one day. And if you are to become an incredible alpha it’s of course logical that you would mate with another incredible alpha but…Alpha Hale? They don’t call him the butcher for nothing you know. I mean, can you trust him?” I huff and pout at my beta.  
  
  
”Never judge a book by it’s cover Stiles! Derek is very warm and loving and caring once you get to know him! Or…maybe that’s only towards me since I am his mate but…anyway! He is the best possible match for me…I really couldn’t have found anyone else better than him. He is probably the only one who can put me in my place when I am being a little bitch…and the only one who could hold me back if I were to snap…and he is…gorgeous…I mean, have you seen him?” I laugh and my beta sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
”Yeah okay, he is gorgeous, I’ll give you that. But just so you know, if he isn’t treating you right, then I have no problems slitting his throat while he sleeps.”   
  
”Damn Stiles, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” I chuckle and sling my arm around my betas shoulders, kissing his temple gently.   
  
”You are my life now so, I would do anything for you Alpha.”   
  
-


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It is time for the traditional mating-run, to complete the matings between so many of our young, potent wolves. Among them my own son and heir, Anakin, and his future husband and mate to be, Alpha Hale. The submissive’s of the pairings are to be be released in a few moments, and then when the moon is at it’s highest, the dominants are released to hunt down their mates and consummate the marriages.” I shudder when I think back to earlier today when me and Derek had to have the mortifying conversation about who was going to be the submissive in our mating, and I am eternally grateful for the fact that we were in complete agreement. Derek’s wolf is much more dominant than mine, and he admitted to the fact that it wouldn’t even bend down for me, it’s own mate. I really don’t have a problem with that since this is what I wanted all along.

**Anakin POV**  
  
A couple of days later my body is almost completely healed and it’s the day of the mating ceremonies. Since there are a lot of us getting mated it’s going to be this huge feast and then a traditional mating run, and I’m seriously scared shitless!  
  
I woke up early and slowly untangled myself from my still sleeping mate. I take a couple of minutes to just watch him where he is lying, looking completely serene in sleep. I can’t even describe what I feel for the older alpha since the feelings are so incredibly strong, but I know in my heart that he is for me and that I could never find a better match. But still, after tonight I am going to be mated to him for the rest of my life!   
  
I silently tip-toe out of my room and tries to be sneaky so neither of my betas will wake up, but of course I have to stumble over someones foot on my way out because that someone apparently thought it was a perfectly good idea to sleep right outside of the door.  
  
”Anakin? Wasshappening?” Stiles asks with alarm as I look down at the little beta. I hush him and shake my head while pointing to the exit. He nods and then starts to get up. I think about telling him I want to be alone, but then again…I do enjoy his company and maybe I shouldn’t be alone right now anyway.   
  
We walk outside in silence and I lead him down to the lake and sits down on the grass, sighing and closing my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun.   
  
”Are you okay Ani?” Stiles asks quietly after a couple of minutes and I turn to look at him.   
  
”I guess? I am just really…nervous you know?”  
  
”Tell me about it! I am constantly thinking that…what if Jackson changes his mind? What if his wolf doesn’t like me enough? And what if I’m terrible in bed?! I wouldn’t even know what to do, you know! I mean…I’ve never…have you? I mean have you…done it before? Can you give me any pointers maybe?” I stare at my rambling beta and then immediately turn red as a tomato.  
  
”No…I haven’t…done it either.” I mutter and refuse to meet his eyes.  
  
”Shit! We’re screwed!”  
  
”Shit indeed! Damn Stiles, now I’m nervous about that part of the mating as well! Before I was only nervous about the part about…you know it being forever…FUCK! What if I’m terrible!? I mean, he has obviously done it before since he is much older than me and…shit, what if my wolf refuses to submit to him?!”   
  
”Yeah, I guess that’s a real possibility since you’re also an alpha…but what if he wants to be the one to submit then?”  
  
”I hope not…”  
  
”I just mean that it’s a possibility that Alpha Hale want you to, you know…top?”  
  
”Stiles! Don’t say anything else! It feels like I’m going to creep out of my own skin I’m so nervous!”  
  
”Sorry Ani…” Stiles say and suddenly looks sad and anxious, probably a mix of his nerves and the fear that he actually upset me. I sigh loudly and grabs a hold of him, hugging him hard to myself while growling soothingly in my throat when he starts to shiver and sniff loudly.  
  
”It’s going to be okay Stiles, I promise! Have you not seen the way that Jackson looks at you? He is completely obsessed with you!”  
  
”But I’m still scared…No one has ever wanted me like that before.”   
  
”That is not true idiot! I’m sure there are a lot of people who have desired you.”   
  
”Yeah right. Then why have no one said anything or proposed to me before?”  
  
”Probably cause you’re the Stilinski heir Stiles…and you just turned 16….before that it wasn’t even legal to court you…”   
  
”I know but it still feels weird. I mean, why would anyone even want me? I don’t understand it. I’m awkward and funny-looking and…”  
  
”Haha, you’re not funny-looking you idiot! You are gorgeous!”  
  
”Yeah right!”  
  
”You are! And why would I lie to you? If I wanted someone that could submit to me and not the other way around…then I would’ve definitely have proposed to you.”  
  
”What!? Stiles shrieks and then start to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
”I’m serious here! Don’t laugh!”  
  
”I would have been terrified if you had proposed to me! You are an alpha and when you mate with an alpha…you will have so much responsibilities…like leading the pack and stuff…I don’t know if I could do that.”  
  
”You do know that role falls on you anyway right?”  
  
”What do you mean?”  
  
”Yeah, since you’re my first beta and the one I’ve connected with the most…I was kind of wondering if you would want to become my second in command?”  
”Are you serious right now?” Stiles gasps and stares at me in disbelief.  
  
”Yeah? Why not?”  
  
”Yes! I mean, of course! I would be honored Anakin! But are you entirely sure of this? There are others among your betas who have more experience than me…”   
  
”I am sure. I mean…It needs to be someone I really trust…and even though I will have Derek as help too…I’ve never had any betas of my own…and caring for you all…it terrifies me. I don’t want to do anything wrong or something that causes either of you to end up hurt…”  
  
”Then yes. YES! Even though we’ve only known each other for a brief time and all…I am your beta and I would die for you in a heartbeat…and, just so you know…I am an heir yes, but I never want to lead, so I pledge my own future pack to you as well.”   
  
”No Stiles, you shouldn’t do that! What if you want to be alpha when the time comes?”  
  
”I don’t want that, and I never will. I never wanted it. And I’ve told my father that my whole life, so he knows and has accepted that a long time ago. You know, when I told him that morning before the negotiations, about me wanting to join your pack…he actually cried in relief you know. He said that now he can be sure that his pack has a strong alpha and a capable leader even after he is dead or has stepped down. He adores both you and your father if you hadn’t noticed. And he is even more thrilled since your mating with Derek became known. I mean our pack, the Hale pack, the Herveaux AND the Stilinski pack will some day merge, and that would make us the strongest and biggest pack there is. We would be completely safe. So…this is really a dream come true for both my father and I, and I will do anything in my power to help you achieve that goal and help you lead our pack to greatness if that is what you want.” I stare at the smaller boy for a couple of minutes in complete silence. How could I have this much luck?   
  
”Thank you Stiles. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have you.”   
  
”Me too Anakin, me too.”   
  
-  
  
  
 **Derek POV**  
  
When I wake up I feel the panic start to race in my body in seconds. My mate is not here! The furs beside me are all cold and his scent is at least a couple of hours old. I rise from the furs and put on my loincloth in seconds. I slam open the door to my mate’s room, startling the warriors sleeping outside.   
  
”Where is he?” I growl and feel my eyes turn red on their own.  
  
”He’s at the lake!” One of the warriors squeak and point towards the door.   
  
I move towards the lake as fast as I can, not stopping until I see my mate sit by the lake with Stiles in his arms.  
  
All adrenaline leave my body as soon as I see him, hear him and can scent him and I stagger a bit, almost falling over in relief. He still haven’t seen or heard me and I smile at the pretty picture the both of them make. I hear them discuss what me and Anakin discussed the night before, about asking Stiles to become his second in command. At first I was surprised when Anakin said it, but seeing them together, I totally get why he choose the Stilinski heir. I also hear Stiles pledge the Stilinski pack and his future alpha status to my mate and the deep respect I feel for the little beta grow immensely. Him being only 16 and making that choice, that really say something about what kind of second in command he is to become.   
  
I myself have thought about the fact that I will need a new second in command as well. My last one, Kieran, who have been my second since I became alpha, died in the war about 6 months ago. Peter and Laura have been bugging me to choose a new one, but until now I’ve not felt the need for one since I have both Peter and Laura anyway. But now, seeing Anakin with Stiles…I miss having someone that close. Obviously Anakin will be my FIRST in command as my mate, and he will always have second word, or first sometimes too I guess. He is smarter than me, that’s for sure. But I am thinking that, since I am mating another alpha, he will be my equal and that we will lead together. I mean, my pack will be his pack as soon as we’re mated as far as I’m concerned.  
  
I don’t know if it was my scent or if he heard or whatever, but suddenly my mates eyes fly to mine and he is up and rushing towards me in a heartbeat.   
  
”Love, what are you doing up already?” He asks and gently kiss my cheek when he reaches my side.  
  
”You weren’t there.” I mutter and feel a blush painting my cheeks and ears.   
  
At first he just stares at me with a shocked expression, and then his face breaks out in the hugest smile I’ve ever seen on him.   
  
”You do care about me.” He whispers and softly kisses my cheek again.   
  
”Of course I do. You are my mate, my…life.”   
  
”I know. It just feels incredible to get it confirmed once in a while, that someone actually want ME in that way.” He smiles and starts to lead me towards the lake and all the betas who followed me out when I woke them are all eyeing us with interest.   
  
He gently lowers me down into the shallow water and start to gently wash me all over, getting all the grime, sweat, blood and scent of disease away from me. It feels wonderful. When he gently washes my dirty hair I really can’t help but moan out loud at the sensation. It just feels so damn good! When I do he stops dead in his tracks though, and everyone around us fall completely silent. I look up, feeling the blush creep all over my cheeks and neck, and startle a little when I see the intensity of his gaze on mine. What I see in those eyes as red as blood is a mixture of awe, lust, surprise, love and more lust, and I feel my own eyes turn red in return.   
  
”Tonight’s ceremony can’t come fast enough Derek. I cannot wait another day to breed with you!” My mate suddenly say and I growl/groan once more while nodding eunthiusticaly. I understand his need better than anyone. If I could have, I would have mated him while we were still injured.   
  
”I couldn’t agree with you more love. But before then…there is another matter that we need to discuss, and that matter involves Stiles.” I say and can’t help but smile at the surprised expression on my mates face.  
  
-  
  
 **Anakin POV**  
  
The day flies past as me, Derek and Stiles finalize the steps so that Stiles can become our second in command. When Derek asked both him and me if Stiles would want to become his second too, Stiles almost fainted. It took a gallon of water and a slap to the face for him to fully awaken and realize that he hadn’t dreamt the whole thing.   
  
I am glad, truly glad that Derek supported my decision to name Stiles our second since I think that we would never find anyone more worthy of the title.   
  
When everything is done and Stiles is permanently bound to both of us for the rest of his life the sun is almost about to set, and the big bon fire is burning once more. When I was being prepared for the ceremonial mating run all I could think about was; ’what if I screw it up!?’.   
  
When me and the rest of the submissive parts of the future mated couples are lead out towards the fire I feel like throwing up I’m so nervous, but it all evaporates as soon as my mate is walking into the light of the fire.   
  
He is gorgeous. I dare believe say that he is the most marvelous man that have ever walked this earth and I really can’t stop staring at him. His tanned, oiled skin is glistening in the fire light and I feel something deep inside of me start to move. God I want this man!  
  
I look up from his toned chest and find that he is staring just as intently at me, and when our blazing eyes meet I can’t help but blush furiously. Suddenly I am feeling a bit shy about my appearance, thinking that I am showing too much skin, letting him see all of my ugly scars and that my hair looks like a birds nest…but he still looks at me with molten lava eyes, even after his eyes has roamed all over my body, so it can’t be that bad right? My thoughts are interrupted by the booming voice of my father from the other side of the fire.  
  
”It is time for the traditional mating-run, to complete the matings between so many of our young, potent wolves. Among them my own son and heir, Anakin, and his future husband and mate to be, Alpha Hale. The submissive’s of the pairings are to be be released in a few moments, and then when the moon is at it’s highest, the dominants are released to hunt down their mates and consummate the marriages.” I shudder when I think back to earlier today when me and Derek had to have the mortifying conversation about who was going to be the submissive in our mating, and I am eternally grateful for the fact that we were in complete agreement. Derek’s wolf is much more dominant than mine, and he admitted to the fact that it wouldn’t even bend down for me, it’s own mate. I really don’t have a problem with that since this is what I wanted all along.   
  
When my father say the word, me and the rest of the submissive’s take off into the woods to the cheers and howls from our mates and packs. I see Stiles change into his wolf body next to me and consider doing the same for a bit, but then decides against it. I want to be in my human body the first time we mate. I run alongside Stiles for about 30 minutes or so before we decide to split up and go our separate ways. Neither of us really want to see the other get caught by their mate and bred right in front of us.   
  
”Good luck Stiles!” I say and he yips in answer, and then I’m alone. I run for another 10 minutes or so, and then the howls start.  
  
When my wolf hear the howls of it’s mate it takes complete control over me, I couldn’t even take it back if I wanted to. It makes me change into our more agile body and then takes off into the woods like a bat out of hell. It wants Derek to really have to put in an effort to be able to catch us.   
  
  



	8. Chapter eight - the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I run for what feels like days but is probably not more than an hour or so before I catch the first scent of my mate, telling me that he is closer than I thought. I yip in excitement, but since I still want him to really work for it I speed up anyway, pressing myself to my limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I'm still not completely happy with it, but here you have it anyway. 
> 
> Warnings in this chapter for beastiality and a whole lot of fuckery.
> 
> :)

**Anakin POV**

I run for what feels like days but is probably not more than an hour or so before I catch the first scent of my mate, telling me that he is closer than I thought. I yip in excitement, but since I still want him to really work for it I speed up anyway, pressing myself to my limit.   
  
Another hour or so later I know he is about to be upon me any second now, so when I get to a large clearing I stop running and turn to face him, a snarl on my lips. I listen intently, expecting to see him crash into the clearing at any moment…but he never comes. Or at least not the way I was expecting. He jumps me from above, having sneaked up behind me and onto the cliff by the stream in the middle of the clearing. In heartbeats he have me on the grass, belly up and his teeth sinking into my neck to hold me still. I whine in surprise and pain and he growls at me in triumph, clearly cocky that he caught me so fast.   
  
He growls at me a little and nudges me intently while still keeping a firm grip on my neck. I understand what it is he wants and slowly starts to rise up from the ground. He mounts me as soon as I am standing up and I start to panic a bit. This is it. The mating. The part that I have been dreading ever since I understood that I like men and not women. Everyone have been telling me how much it will hurt and that it will not be pleasant at all for me, so I tense up all over when I feel his dick starts to prod at my hole. When it finally catches on the rim he howls in triumph and push into me in a heartbeat. The pain both paralyze me and make me almost fall to the ground under his weight. He waste no time at all and starts to pound into me again and again, completely oblivious to my pain and discomfort.   
  
The next couple of minutes feels like eons to me, the pain lacing through my whole being and I know that he is not going to stop until he gets what he wants. For the first time since I met my mate, he is scaring me. But just as it feels like he is going to break me apart he manages to touch that part inside of me that changes everything. I really can’t help the groan/growl that slips through my lips at the same time as my insides turn to mush and my eyes are blinded by the white light.   
  
He growls in appreciation and encouragement as we both feel my insides turn warm and moist, and soon enough my hole is dripping with wetness, making the slide of his dick inside of me become heavenly instead of painful and horrifying. He speeds up and manages to nudge that little bundle of nerves inside of me with each and every push, and soon enough it feels like I am going to explode from a completely different reason than before. When he pushes me over the edge it feels like everything will be alright. It feels like he will be the one to make me happy. He is the one who will always be by my side and make me feel good. And as I am almost passing out from the bliss and pleasure I feel him grow inside of me and instead of tensing up in fear, I relax and let him come into me completely, let him claim me for eternity. As he bites down on my neck, giving me the mating bite I howl in happiness and pleasure, moving backwards to lodge his knot snug against my inner holiness.   
  
As he starts to fill my inside with his hot seed I come again, and I snap my head around to claim his neck with a vicious growl, and then everything becomes dark.   
  
-  
  
When I come to it again I am in human form once more, and so is my mate. My actual mate…my husband. He is lying behind me, caressing and kissing my naked body all over, and when I move a bit I realize that he is still locked inside of me.   
  
”We better stay still like this for a while…I don’t know for how long we will be tied together…” Derek croaks out in a hoarse voice and the sound of it sends shivers all down my back. I truly love this man.   
  
I turn my head and looks him in the eye, smiling at him happily before my eyes find the still bleeding mark that I left on the left side of his neck. I reach out and let my fingers trace the ragged edges of the large bitemark. When he shudders I flinch back, thinking that I hurt him, and he chuckles at me.   
  
”It’s okay…this kind of pain I like. When it’s inflicted by you. My love…my mate.” He whispers and kisses my forehead gently.  
  
”I don’t like hurting you.” I mutter at him and look up at him shyly through my long bangs.   
  
”I don’t like hurting you either…and I know I did…I am so sorry Anakin…If I told you it was all my wolf’s fault, that he had taken complete control over me and that I couldn’t help hurting you…I would be lying. I kind of…got off on the thought of owning you completely like that…to have you whimpering beneath me…and I am sorry for that. I will make anything in my power to never hurt you like that again.”   
  
”Shush…it was really painful in the beginning and you scared the crap out of me, yes… but you more than made up for it when you started to do it right. I mean, I didn’t even know a male could self-lubricate like that…But maybe we should…do it slower and a bit more gently until I’m used to it?”  
”When I felt you start to become moist down there….it made me so incredibly happy my love…that you were that wet…that ready…all for me. And that I made you feel so good…I can’t believe that you are actually mine…” Derek whispers and I feel my cheeks burn from his sincere words and the warmth quickly starts to spread through my body once more. ”Yes…just like that my love…making me so happy…telling me how much you want me and this…” Derek groans as my insides starts to squeeze his slowly shrinking knot.   
  
”Oh shut up and fuck me!” I hiss and starts to move my backside against his crotch, making him groan in surprise and pleasure.   
  
”Your wish is my command, my love.” He chuckles and slowly start to move inside of me once more, his knot shrinking at a steady pace now, making it easier and easier for him to move inside of my abused hole. He goes slowly and with hard thrusts, kissing, nipping and biting at my neck and shoulders the whole time, making me keen in pleasure.   
  
”Soo good…” I groan as he press deeper and deeper inside of me as the knot goes down completely.   
  
”It saddens me that you thought this wouldn’t feel good.” Derek whispers and move a hand down to my neglected cock, gently caressing the hard flesh and making me see stars all over again.   
  
Before I get the chance to answer him all my thoughts fly straight out the window and are replaced with white light as his knot is filling up again, lodging itself within seconds this time, and pumping me full once more and I come so hard I lose myself to the darkness once more.   
  
-  
  
The next time I wake up I am being carried through the forest by my mate. I groan as I feel how tender my whole body is and he chuckles and kisses my head gently.   
  
”Easy love, I’ve got you. I thought it best if we got back to the tribe before anyone come out and look for us…you’ve been asleep for at least 12 hours…”   
  
”Shit…you did tire me out though…”  
”Apparently I did.” Derek chuckles and I glare at him with a pout.   
  
”Did you sleep at all?”  
   
”For a few hours before my knot went down again…the rest of the time I’ve been watching you sleep. I seriously can’t believe that you are mine…”  
  
”Me neither…it’s a miracle that we were allowed to mate at all…and you were so good…I could seriously get used to having you inside of me…and I would beg for it right now if it weren’t for the fact that I am incredibly sore.”  
  
”But you…did like it? I was so worried that I had hurt you too much…I just…couldn’t stop myself…”  
  
”I loved it. Yes, it was really painful at first, but the pleasure that came after more than made up for it…I am surprised that no one told me how good it actually is…everyone just told me how much it would hurt…”  
  
”So, that’s why you were so scared at first? Because you thought that our matings would always be that painful?”   
  
”To tell the truth…yes.”  
  
”I’m glad I could show you otherwise.”   
  
”Me too…now I am afraid I will jump you any second I get…”  
  
”Haha, I obviously wouldn’t mind that. I want a future with you…I want cubs with you…I want everything with you.”   
  
”So sappy…but I love it.”  
  
”Yeah you do.” My mate teases and kisses my neck over the now healed mating bite and I shudder all over.   
  
”No, please don’t make me horny again! I want to be able to walk by myself into the village you know…”  
  
”It’s hard when you are so incredibly sexy…and mine…and you smell like me and mine and…I just want you all the time…every second of the day…and I have no idea how I am supposed to lead a pack with you when all I wanna do is push you down in the grass and pound into you over and over again.” I feel my insides turn to molten lava once more, and I am sure Derek can smell the wetness seeping out of me as well.   
  
”Gaaah…Derek seriously? Oh…never mind. Go right ahead. But you are gonna have to carry me all the way back to the village.”   
  
”You don’t have to tell me twice.” My mate growls and slams me down into the ground, entering me gently as I whine from oversensitiveness. Suddenly I am really happy that he let me sleep for as long as he did, because now I feel full of energy. I flip us around with a growl and at first Derek looks surprised, then a huge smile breaks out on his face, and lastly he groans loudly as I grind down on him in a circle motion. ”Oh goooood!”   
  
”You like that?” I gasp and do it again, and again, and again groaning even louder when his hands start to wander over my naked, flush body. His calloused, huge, warm hands touch me like no one has ever done before, like I thought no one would ever be able to.   
  
”I love it…I love you! You are…perfect.” My mate groans and starts to raise his hips to meet mine, making us both see stars.   
  
”Oh shit! I did not want to see that!” A shriek is heard behind us and both me and Derek turn towards the sound with snarls and flashing eyes. What I see is not some enemy though, but Stiles, a huge blush in his face and trying to cover his eyes with Jackson, grinning hugely and holding his blushing mate against his side.   
  
It starts as a giggle, and soon enough both me and Derek is laughing out loud, clutching at each other.   
  
”What’s so funny?” Stiles squeaks, trying to see but not looking at us directly.   
  
”Haha, you should have seen your face!” I laugh, groaning again when Derek grabs a hold of my hips and pushes up hard. ”Daaaaaamn Derek…”  
  
”I just had to remind you of what we were doing since you apparently forgot for a moment…” My mate grins and starts an unrelenting pace, making me keen like a wanton bitch.   
  
”Shiiiit…” I hear Stiles groan behind me as I place my hands on my mate’s broad chest to get better leverage.   
  
”Maybe we should leave them be and be on our way back to the village before you father starts looking for us…” Jackson say gently behind us.   
  
”No, please stay, keep us company and we can go together to the tribe…we are finished soon anyway.” I groan and my mate gasp.   
  
”What do you mean finished soon? I am planning to fuck you into oblivion one more time before going back.” Derek growls and flips us again, fucking me into the grass with vigor.   
  
”I mean…I…I…I am coming!” I gasp and falling into the darkness again…   
  
-  
  
”Should I take it as a compliment or not that you are fainting every time we mate?” My husband is chuckling into my ear as I come to it again.   
  
”It’s because I am not used to this kind of pleasure…I can apparently kill a thousand men without sleeping, but when it comes to mating with you…” I smirk and laugh happily when Derek nips at my ear affectionately.   
  
”Oh god, they are so sweet I am getting cavities over here.” Jackson groans and that’s when I realize that our second in command and his mate is still here.   
  
”They are perfect.” Stiles smiles and I can’t help but smile at him.    
  
”And that’s why you’re my favorite Sti!” I smirk and can’t help but chuckle at the sullen look on his mates face.   
  
When we get closer to the village I can hear the drums welcoming us home and I break out into the hugest smile ever. I grab at my mates hand hard and he squeezes my hand back.  
  
”Are you ready for this love? Are you ready to share an eternity with me…leading our pack and creating a life for ourselves?” My mate asks as Stiles and Jackson starts to run towards the drums, yipping and laughing.   
  
”I am as ready as I can be. And whatever I’m not ready for yet, you will help me through. I love you Derek. With all my heart.” I whisper into his ear and kiss his cheek lovingly.   
  
”I love you too. Now and forever.”   
  
.   
  
**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
